Kingdom Hearts III: Conflicting Resonance
by Jango19999
Summary: The fantastic story of Kingdom Hearts, culminates into a dark resolution as Sora unconvers the terrible truth of Kingdom Hearts.All the worlds are suddenly ingulfed in strife as a new crisis arises, Sora bands together with new and familar allies and fina


Sora sighed deeply and scanned the vast horizon from his favorite viewpoint on Destiny Island. The sun was slowly rising in the west as it did every day on that fateful island. He grimly noted that the entire place looked as though it was in shambles. The ground was littered with particles of food, ash from impromptu fires and littered with unconscious bodies, stirring in the soiled sand. Sora supposed he should be thankful that it was not in any part due to the Heartless, but thanks to the many days and nights of celebration from the young and jovial island dwellers.

He heard whispers of similar outbursts of glee across all the planets that had been touched by the contrived power struggles of the Organization XIII and the Heartless forces. Hundreds of thousands of refugee's returned home, lives and livelihoods were being restored to their former glory. The fight to survive had solidified the iron resolve of the worlds involved, spawning countless heroes and martyrs and tales to be regaled for hundreds of years. Planets came back stronger then before. The dark discords at the losses were fast fading in the light of what opportunity rested on the horizon. The scars afflicted deep into each world, mended by the knowledge that victory had been had.

Sora didn't know if he had the courage to tell them it was all a lie.

The words in King Mickey's letter still echoed in his mind, replayed over and over; each time tying another gut wrenching knot in his stomach. Sora was not known for his fear. Sora would always be remembered for rushing headlong into every new situation, eager to strike at those who would challenge his friends. Few would ever learn his one true fear. His fear of lacking something to strike, the fear of being helpless and being unable to sacrifice his well being to assist whoever is in need. Sora got up and began to pace like a once-proud Lion subdued in a modest cage. He angrily knocked away some rocks; executing some hits that present day golfers would envy with the Keyblade he barely even remembered summoning. The fragments of King Mickey's words still bubbled to the surface anyways. _Sora, the path to the worlds… not closing… still in crisis…need your assistance in order to secure palace… strange disappearances…suspected spies… emergency meeting called… heartless still 'aint dyin' away… all the help we can get…_

It was only one of the innumerable times he had thought about those stark words since receiving the King's letter two days ago, despite this, it sounded as bleak as it had when he read it the first time. Sora knew as well as anyone that the pathway to the worlds shouldn't close until the crisis was abated and that the letter wouldn't be so grim if it had. By all rights, he shouldn't have even been able to _receive_ a letter from Mickey.

Sora looked up at the sky and his heart skipped a beat. A contrail of golden brown exhaust streaked downwards toward the Island, and he knew that his ride had arrived.

"Yes! A-HA!" He cried out triumphantly to no one in particular. Only a few of the hung over partygoers stirred in acknowledgement that he had said anything. He leapt from his position and took to a run, or he would have had he not been stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sora, You weren't thinking of leaving without us were you?" Sora turned to his best friend, Riku, who had called him out and Kairi who looked meekly at Sora.

"He-he… for a second I forgot you guys keyblades, too." Said Sora casually while absent-mindedly rubbing his hair and looking rather embarrassed.

"Some things will never change…" Said Riku, feigning shame at his friend.

Sora animatedly jumped backwards as though he had been punched and shot him a reproachful look. "Yeah, like how I can still smoke you in a race." He declared.

"Oh, really…?", Riku challenged.

Time seemed to freeze as they looked at upon each other and mutual understanding dawned on them and then the two friends simultaneously turned and bolted off to the interior of the Island where the gummi ship appeared to have landed. Both joyfully ensnared in the spirit of fraternal rivalry as they raced.


End file.
